


Gordon's Misfits

by Icalynn



Series: TDKR Kindergarten AU [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning recess at Gotham's Elementary school with Jim Gordon's Kindergarten class. Every day is interesting to say the least!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordon's Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little break from my epic fic and this prompt was just what I needed. it's fluffy and fun! Response to The Dark Knight Rises Anonymous Kink Meme. 
> 
> Original prompt:  
> There's not much else to this. I just want Gordon to be a kindergarten teacher dealing with the the kindergarten class from hell. I would like some friendships as well as a lot of Bruce dressing up as Batman and "tattle taling" on Bane, Joker, Crane, etc.
> 
> I just think it would be cute.
> 
> Needless to say, it's a Kindergarten!AU, were Bruce Wayne, Robin "John" Blake, Selina Kyle, Bane, Barsad, Talia, and Johnathan Crane are approximately the same age and are in Jim Gordon's class.

“Mr. Gordon!” 

Jim felt little fingers tug on his pant leg and he gazed down at his youngest student. “Yes, Robin?” 

He made a face, scrunching up his little nose at his given name as he did most of the time. He kicked at the dirt, scoffing his shoe. “Bruce is gonna jump off the jungle gym.”

He sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Is he now?” Robin nodded, puffing out his lower lip and leaning against Jim’s leg. “Are you worried about your friend?”

Robin nodded, “We’re gonna be superheroes when we grow up.” 

Jim couldn’t help but smile at that and he ruffled his hair, “Let’s go make sure he’s okay.”

“Kay,” he nodded, darting ahead of Jim toward the jungle gym. He stopped, pointing up and Jim followed his gaze. “Looook!”

Panic washed over him as he saw Bruce standing on the edge, his black sweater wrapped around his neck as a mock cape. “Bruce Wayne, come down here right now.”

Bruce looked down at him with grim determination. “I’m Batman!”

Jim’s eyes widened and he sighed, “Batman, come down here...” his voice trailed off as he noticed that Robin had climbed up next to him with his green sweater tied around his neck as well. “Batman and Robin, get down here now.”

Bruce flashed him a grin as he jumped off and Jim caught him before he hit the ground. “Weeeee!”

Jim shook his head, barely having enough time to catch Robin as he jumped off a second later. “Boys, why don’t you go fight crime on the ground?”

Bruce and Robin glanced at each other, sharing a secret grin before they darted off. Jim rubbed his brow, feeling the beginning pangs of a headache, maybe he needed another profession. 

“Mr. Gordon?” 

He opened his eyes, looking down at one of his prize student. “Yes, Talia?” 

“Selina stole my pretty, pink, princess necklace.” 

His eyes widened slightly, not again. “Did you see her take it?”

“Noooo,” she pouted, her lower lip quivering. “She’s tricky.”

“I’ll look into it.” He promised and her eyes lit up. 

“I’ll get it back for you, Talia.” Bane cut in, taking her hand and Jim sighed not wanting to break up a fight between them. He still had a bruise from when he broke up the fight between Bruce and Bane a few days ago.

“Don’t you worry about it, why don’t you two go play with Barsad?” He knew they were a tight little trio and he smiled when they joined their friend and they continued to play. 

Before he could question Selina there was another tug on his pants and he looked down to see Bruce and Robin. “Mr. Gordon?”

“Yes, Bruce…” his voice trailed off as he was subjected with a deathly glare, a little too old for someone so young. “Er, Batman?”

He flashed him a grateful smile and he pointed off toward the corner. “Jonathan is playing in the straw again and he’s talking to himself.” 

Jim ran his fingers through his hair and glanced in the direction he pointed to. “I’ll have a talk with him.” He raised a brow when Robin whispered into Bruce’s ear and Bruce nodded. 

“And we heard a meow coming from Selina’s bag.” Bruce added, before he grabbed Robin’s hand and they ran off once more. 

Jim sighed, glancing at his watch it was going to be a long day. He searched the playground at least everyone was playing peacefully for the moment.

“How’s the Kindergarten class this fine morning?” Principal Fox stood beside him, glancing over the group. 

“A handful as always,” he chuckled, shaking his head. 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” he winked and Jim nodded in response. 

Bruce and Robin ran around them, flapping their capes as they went. “Mr. Gordon!” Robin paused, tugging on his pants once more and he looked down at him.

“Yes, Robin?”

“Hi!” He grinned, waving at him and then at Principal Fox before dashing off with Bruce. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “If you excuse me, I have to let the cat out of the bag and find a needle in a haystack.” 

“I’ll leave you to it.” 

Jim waved him off and searched the piles of hay for his student. “Jonathan?” He heard a muffled sound and then peals of laughter. “There you are,” he stated as he pulled the young boy out and he shrieked in delight. 

“You found me!”

Jim chuckled, trying to clean the hay off of him. “You look like a little scarecrow with all this straw.” 

He grinned at him, his wide blue eyes looking so young and innocent. “I had to scare all the bats away.” Jonathan pointed over to Bruce and Robin. 

“Is that so?”

“Yep,” he nodded, pulling away and skipping over to join Bane and Barsad. 

Jim watched them for a moment before he went looking for Selina. He found her stretched out under a tree, talking to her bag. “What are you doing?”

She smiled back, batting her eyelashes, “Nuttin’.”

“What’s in the bag?” 

Selina frowned, reluctantly giving him the bag to see a black kitten with a pink gaudy necklace around its neck. “Talia said that she’s missing her pretty, pink, princess necklace. You wouldn’t happen to know where that went to?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I think the kitten snagged it, she wanted a pink collar. Who am I to stop her?” 

Jim was impressed at her explanation, “Next time the kitty should be more careful.” 

Selina nodded, “Okay.”

“And you know the rules, no pets.”

She frowned, “I know, but I didn’t want to leave her all alone. She’s just a kitty!”

“Yes, she is, but we have to stick to the rules.” He insisted and she groaned. 

“Rules are overflated.” 

“Overrated,” he corrected, amused. 

“That too.” 

He took the necklace off the kitty, “You can keep her for now, but you have to remember that you have to leave her at home.”

“Okay.” 

He gave her a small smile as he left her to her own devices and Jim made his way across the playground and returned the necklace to Talia. “Here you go.” 

She smiled, “Thank you.” She held it up to Bane who helped her put it on. 

He glanced around his group of misfits and he couldn’t help but smile. He loved his students. Bruce and Robin brushed past him once more and he had to admit that he had a soft spot for those two… one day they’ll be the heroes they need.


End file.
